No Peeking!
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Reno goes snooping for hidden presents while Cloud is away on deliveries, and finds a most pleasant surprise. But will he get caught with his hand in the, erm...cookie jar? Established Reno/Cloud pairing, warnings for adult content. Rated M.


**Prompt for the FFVII Smutmas challenge on Tumblr - the First Day of Smutmas is NO PEEKING, hence the title.**

**Summary: Reno goes snooping for hidden presents while Cloud is away on deliveries, and finds a most pleasant surprise. Established Reno/Cloud pairing.**

**Warnings for language and adult content (masturbation). Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. This is written for fun and not profit.**

* * *

><p>Reno, Cloud had decided, was far worse than any child he'd ever dealt with when it came to surprises. Sure, Marlene and Denzel bugged him for hints as to what he'd gotten them for presents, or tried to cajole clues out of him; where he'd hidden the presents, or what town they were from. Generally, though, the children backed off somewhat after Cloud would remind them that they had to be patient, and that good things came to those who would wait.<p>

This response was hardly adequate for Reno, who became impossible to live with as the holiday approached. Cloud did not help matters much for himself either, if he was being honest. He'd dropped hints to Reno how this year's present would be _unforgettable_.

Reno was nothing if not a good profiler, and he'd noticed the blush that crept over Cloud's fair skin when he'd mentioned this 'unforgettable' gift. _That means...it's probably something personal. Something intimate. Or...it could be porn,_ Reno thought hopefully. The Turk knitted his brows together as his eyes flitted across their shared apartment, wondering just what it could be; and if he could manage to find it before Cloud came home from delivering packages. The swordsman had been working some very long days during the holiday rush, trying to get packages delivered in time. Reno had actually been home more than Cloud had been lately, and the apartment somehow seemed bigger without the blond there.

Reno missed him, more than he thought he ever could miss anyone. The latest delivery schedule had Cloud gone from home for the past three days, but he was due back home later that night.

_I've still got time_, Reno thought, smirking as he continued to survey the apartment; checking behind furniture, peeking in all the closets. _Plenty of time to snoop around…_

Rifling through closets, searching underneath the bed – they all yielded nothing for Reno but dustbunnies and a realization that he really, _really_ needed a new winter coat.

"If I were Cloud…what would I do?" Reno mused, frowning. "Where would I hide…well, whatever it is?" He shook his head and chuckled at his own headstrong idiocy.

"I don't even know what the fuck it is I'm looking for – " Reno stopped mid-sentence, a thought suddenly charging into his brain like a chocobo on steroids.

_If I were him, where would I hide something….from **me**?_ Reno nearly stumbled over his own feet as he raced toward the kitchen. He knelt in front of the kitchen sink and flung open the cabinet doors, pulling out all of the -

"Cleaning supplies!" Reno exclaimed joyfully, tearing everything out of the lower cabinets – cleaners, sponges and brushes went flying. Reno was never so happy as he was in that moment for his utter dislike of housework. He left that to Cloud, who was rather good about keeping up house; something that had rubbed off from the time he'd lived with Tifa and the kids. Cloud was neat and tidy, and while Reno wasn't a complete slob, an extra layer of dust on things never really bothered him much.

"Hmm…" Reno murmured, crawling further into the cabinet space, peering into the darkness beneath the sink. He thought he spied something behind a bottle of bleach and, in his excitement, banged his head on a pipe.

"Ow, fuck!" Reno shouted, rubbing his head in annoyance. He backed up, and spotted something that didn't belong beneath a kitchen sink; a CD. Written upon it in black marker were the words 'For Reno.'

"Jackpot!" Reno purred triumphantly, carefully retrieving the item. He placed the cleaning supplies back underneath the sink, taking care to place them exactly as he'd found them; Reno didn't want to arouse Cloud's suspicions at all that anything was out of place or appeared to be amiss.

_A CD…audio, or video?_ Reno began wondering what content was on the CD; it could be anything, even a game, perhaps. His curiosity overrode common sense, and Reno booted up his laptop, setting it out on the coffee table while he lazed back against the couch, sipping from a bottled beer he'd gotten out of the fridge.

Reno's beverage nearly missed his mouth as the CD auto-played. It was video, all right – of Cloud, sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, wearing a loose t-shirt and pants. His feet had been left bare.

Now _this_ had Reno's attention. He scooted up and hunched over the screen, focused upon one very sexy blond boyfriend. Reno grinned as he saw Cloud shyly begin to speak, a slight blush creeping over his face.

"_Uh…hi, Reno. I'm not good at being on camera_," Cloud began, smiling as he spoke, shifting a bit as his legs unfolded out. "_And I hope I don't look as idiotic as I feel, but remember that time you joked about wanting a Strip-O-Gram for your next birthday, or for the holidays_?"

Reno nodded stupidly at the screen, swallowing hard. "Uh huh," he whispered. "Oh yeah. I remember…"

"_Okay, so – here goes nothing_!" Cloud announced as he reached for a remote lying next to him. He pressed a button and light jazz music began playing in the background. Cloud stood up on his knees, and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it over to the side. He smiled at the camera, sheepishly, and nervously ran his hands over the planes of his chest, the pert nipples, the sculpted abs.

"Oh _fuck me_," Reno muttered, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs. Suddenly it was becoming very uncomfortable to sit.

"_You might be wondering why I'm doing this_," Cloud said, scooting forward so that his legs hung over the bottom of the bed. "_Well…I know I've been working a lot of extra hours this month, and we haven't had much time together lately. I wanted to give you something you could, um…enjoy, when I'm away on deliveries. I hope you like it…"_

"Are you _kidding_, Cloud?" Reno exclaimed. "I fucking _love_ this!" The Turk sat there, rapt; eyes unblinking as Cloud gyrated his hips, easing off the thin cotton pants, quickly revealing the fact that he wore nothing underneath.

"Commando," Reno's breathing grew heavy and harsh; he put the beer bottle down and reached inside his own pants, wrapping his long, thin fingers around his member. "Nice touch, Cloud…."

Cloud was now lying back on the bed; his legs were spread apart slightly, and he was completely nude. He moved his hips in small, slow circles, in time to the steady bass line of the music, and his hand reached down, gently stroking in between his legs. He was hard, but not as hard as Reno was getting, not yet.

"Never thought you had it in you, Spike, gods _damn_ – " Reno's hand began moving up and down furiously, he was getting into this, stroking in unison with Cloud. He was panting hard now, eyes narrowed as he tried to focus both on watching Cloud pleasuring himself, and tending to his own needs at the same time. "This is so fucking _hot_ – "

Reno was so into it, he didn't even hear the door open. Cloud was, however, pretty good at sneaking in quietly after years of living with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel.

"Reno? What in the hell are you doing?" Cloud fought to keep his expression stern; though mildly annoyed, he was amused more than anything else. Reno was a terrible snoop, and nothing about this really surprised him, other than the fact that it had taken him this long to find the hidden item.

The Turk gasped audibly, quickly withdrawing his hand from his pants, his expression sheepish and guilt-ridden. "Shit. Sorry. I, uh…didn't think you were coming until later."

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" Cloud took a seat next to Reno, who immediately set upon the hero, throwing his arms around his lover in a tight bear hug.

"I'm sorry I peeked, yo. I missed you," Reno murmured, nuzzling Cloud's neck. He smelled of road dust, motor oil, and leather, and it was a complete turn-on to Reno. "Hey….you must be tired, huh?" the Turk whispered in inquiry.

"Of course I'm tired," Cloud replied, punctuating the response with a yawn. He stretched, falling easily into Reno's side. "I drove ten hours straight just to get home to you before tonight."

"Aww," Reno murmured, sniffling just a bit. He was touched by the gesture; Cloud wasn't big on words to express how he felt toward Reno, but his actions more than made up for his taciturn nature.

"Welcome home, Cloud," Reno said softly, just breathing in his lover as he hugged him tightly again. "Can we…re-enact that video later?" he asked, smirking.

Cloud laughed. "Later," he agreed.


End file.
